A wide variety of suction cups have been with us for some time. In one form or another they generally rely on a flexible lip seated on a surface and a vacuum created to hold the cup in place. These two conditions must simultaneously occur for the suction cups to function properly. Because of this fact, these cups are prone to fail for usually the lips leak and the vacuums diminish. To overcome this problem some designs have provided for a continuously running vacuum pump to compensate for the leakage. However, the vacuum pump unduly complicates most vacuum attachments. In none of the known sealing arrangements is there the provision of an auxilliary ring of a highly compliant or liquid adhesive which is brought to bear on the surface as an adjacent sealing lip is pressed against it. There is a continuing need in the state of the art for a suction cup which eliminates leakage to assure a permanent attachment to a nonuniform surface.